Shield Maiden
by anotherwritergirl
Summary: Alex has been in the WWE for a long time. Usually she is stuck with the shit storylines, but when a surprise handicap match against The Shield, she takes advantage of it.
1. Chapter 1

"So, who are we facing tonight?"

"Lex, I have no idea. So please stop asking me"

"Well, sorry Em, don't get mad"

"Sorry, just-"

The door slams open and I turn to see my adorkable friend, Bayley.

"Heya Bay"

"Hey Lex, hey Em. Still don't know who we are facing yet?"

"Sadly, no. But it is soon, isn't it?"

I look at my phone and see that we have ten minutes to get to the gorilla.

"Well, we better get going. Ten minutes"

Emma and Bayley put away their phones and pull on the last of their gear. Soon enough, the three of us walk out and begin a conversation about how Bayley was finally off of NXT.

"So, welcome to the big world"

"Well, it's all so new and everything. I mean, Bigger then NXT defiantly"

"Bay, be proud, you beat Charlotte here. And she is a legends daughter"

Bayley laughs and we arrive at the gorilla. Mitch gave me a look, knowing that I have done this before. All the time.

"Mitch, you know who we are facing?"

"Sorry Alex, no clue"

My music hits and I shoot a quick smile and run out. Emma and Bayley follow me out and the crowd cheers. The three of us enter the ring and we wait for our opponents to come out and face us. Stephanie's music hit, which caused confusion for the whole crowd and me included.

"You three probably think you have a tag match, but I've changed it. You have been disrespecting the Authority for to long, Alex. Now, it is a three-on-one match. Emma, Bayley, I suggest you two go to commentary right now"

I turn to my friends and push them towards the side of the ring, hoping they know it is to get out. The two of them move and walk over to commentary and I turn back to Stephanie.

"Best of luck to you Alex. Hope your opponents don't hurt you to much"

She walks backstage and thats when the theme hits.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield"

The smile drops off of my face and the crowd is screaming. Some of the fans are yelling about how it isn't right. I just watch as the three men I'm about to face are coming down through the crowd, smirks on their face. They know what they have to do. Remove one of the enemies. One of the people who sides with Daniel Bryan. The three men soon surrounded the ring and enter. I quickly move to my corner. The three then brought their fists together and all shot me glances. Ambrose and Reigns got out of the ring, leaving Rollins in the ring with me.

"Well, JBL, what do you think brought this match on?"

"Alex is a massive supporter of Daniel Bryan! Always has been!"

"But JBL-"

"But nothing, Jerry. Cole, you were there when she encouraged Bryan!"

"She is a big supporter of Bryan, true, don't know why though"

I block out the comments of the commentary team and put all my focus into the match. The bell rings and now it is time to prove I am stronger then the Authority and their hounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Rollins stands right in my face, going to taunt me, but I know better. I've done better. My hand curls into a fist and smashes into his jaw. The crowd starts chanting Alex and I smirk. But Rollins is apart of The Shield and they do not take well to embarrassment. So when a clothesline out of nowhere came from Rollins, it hurt like hell.

"Oh, and Alex is down!"

"Well, she did punch him"

Rollins pulls me up by my hair and I groan in pain.

"This is our house now, girl"

I slap him across the face, making him let go of my hair. I move fast and kick him in the gut. I stand and give a small running bulldog, enough to get him off his feet. I push back into my own corner to try get back from the pain of the clothesline. I hear the ref yell tag and look to see Ambrose running at me. I slip out of the ring and out of the way of a incoming kick.

"That was a close one for Alex. Quick thinking though"

I shoot a glance to Emma and Bayley and they give me thumbs up. I turn back to the ring to get met with a kick from Ambrose off the side of the ring.

"Alex is hit!"

"She needs to focus. She is going up against three male superstars"

"Not just any male superstars, The Shield"

I hear a thump on the ground and am pulled up again by my hair.

"Sweetheart, you are making this harder for yourself"

He grabs my arm and flings me into the steel steps and I curl up from the pain.

"Get her back in the ring, Ambrose!"

I wait for hands to pull me off the ground to come, but nothing happens. Then I hear the ref shout tag again. I start to try stand up, using the steps to help me. Bad idea, as I'm met with a boot in the face.

"Oh come on! She wasn't even ready!"

"Roman Reigns just served Alex what she deserved! If she wants a chance, she shouldn't of sided with Daniel Bryan!"

I try to stand, and hear my friends call out.

"Lex!"

"Stay out of the match or you'll be getting a boot in the face!"

I stand and am glaring at Reigns. He turns around and I strike. I run at him and attempt a clothesline, which surprises him. I give a try at another clothesline but am picked up and slammed into the ground. Bayley screams and I hear footsteps crowding around me.

"Back off Reigns!"

Hands grab my arms and pulls me off the ground. I'm pushed into the ring and I hear Reigns scream.

"Count the three!"

Reigns pins me and I hear the ref count.

"1...2.."

I lift my shoulder and the ref says it is only two. I hear a roar and am pulled off the mat.

"I finish this now, girl!"

He pushes me away and I know he is gonna try spear me. I fall to the side and hear him connect with the steel post.

"Alex dodged it! Alex dodged the spear!"

I pull myself to my feet and look at a groggy Reigns. I move fast, tripping him over and setting up my submission.

"She can't! Alex can't lift him! No way!"

I wrap my arm around his throat and slowly pull him off the ground.

"She did it! She has lifted Reigns!"

I start screaming and hold tighter. The ref lifts his arm once and it falls. He lifts it again and it falls limp. He lifts it a third time and I watch as it falls down. The bell rings and I drop my hold. I fall to the ground and close my eyes.

"And the winner of this match, by submission, Alex!"

My theme hits and I sigh in relief. I roll out of the ring, and arms wrap around me.

"You beat The Shield!"

They start to pull me backstage and back to the locker room when Reigns speaks.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think because you beat one of us, you have beaten all of us? Or are you running like the scared little bitch you are!"

I stop walking and turn to look at him.

"Lex, no!"

I push away from my friends and walk back down the ramp. He talks to the other two members of The Shield and rolls out of the ring. We meet halfway and glare each other down.

"You want to fight, boy?"

"You are nothing but a pathetic little girl who thinks that she is top shit"

My fist flies out and punches him. I start swinging more punches and he starts to fight back. Eventually, the other two of our separate trios pull us apart. But my fighter attitude is burning inside me, frees myself from Emma and Bayley's grasp and attacks Reigns, scratching his face and drawing blood. He starts to fight back, giving me a shiner from a right hook. Officials come out and start to pull me back stage.

"This isn't over Reigns! It isn't over!"

I'm pulled behind gorilla and Stephanie is there.

"Alex, I didn't mean for it to get so bad and- what did he do to your eye!?"

I go to touch my right eye, but she hits my hand.

"No, get ice on it right now. And check for a concussion. I need to talk to them"

The three men come in from the stage and I see how bad the wound on Reigns' face is.

"What the hell? Alex, what did you do!"

"Fight"

"Be a bitch"

"You wanna fight you stupid overly-"

"Alex!"

Reigns and I glare at each other. Stephanie sighs and points at Emma and Bayley.

"Get Alex out of here. My father won't be happy with that bruise"

My two friends pull me away and we walk towards medical. When I enter, Chris Jericho is in there getting his knee checked out.

"Lex, who did you fight?"

"The Shield. And I won"

Chris laughs at my comment and shakes his head.

"Idiots. They shouldn't mess with the Lady of Rock n Rolla"

I laugh and he smiles. He ruffles my hair and gives me a hug.

"Does Vince know?"

"Probably not"

"He won't be happy his prized diva is damaged"

"Thanks to Reigns"

He gives me another smile and leaves. The doctor looks at me and sighs.

"I thought you had gotten out of this Alex"

"Apparently not. Sorry"

"What do you need?"

"Ice for my eye and Steph wants to make sure I don't have a concussion"

He nods and pushes Emma and Bayley out the door.

"She'll be fine. It is like the old days"

He closes the door and grabs a bag of ice from the freezer. He passes it over and I place it on my right eye.

"So, how did it happen?"

"Faced The Shield, beat them, Reigns got pissed, turned to one-on-one"

"Like Nexus all over again"

"Sorta. Not as bad when I was against Nexus"

The door opens and my least favourite person of all time comes through the door. Reigns.

"What do you need Roman?"

"Blood cleaned up and ice for shoulder"

"What happened? Or who happened?"

"That Alex chick and-"

His sentence ends there because he finally notices me in the room. I give a smile and wave at him.

"How ya doing?"

"Not great. You?"

"Possible concussion, black eye for Smackdown. No biggie"

The doctor coughs and I look over to him. He gives me a look and I shut up. He goes over to Reigns and cleans the blood off his face. He looks back over to me and sighs.

"Alex, I thought you got over the scratching"

"Only when I really need it"

"Thank god you didn't pull a kiss of-"

"What did I say about mentioning those three words?"

The doctor shuts up and I sigh. The door opens again and Steph and Hunter come in looking worried.

"Has anything bad happened?"

"No. Alex, is being quite polite, at the moment"

Hunter comes in front of me and looks at my face.

"Dammit Alex, what have we told you?"

"You said no more of that finisher I did once, you said nothing of not fighting against the superstars"

"She is right, Hunter"

Hunter just sighs and looks over to Reigns.

"We can work with the scratches and the black eye. We have to or Vince will be mad"

"Steph, are you mad at me?"

"Sorta of, but you didn't pull a kiss of-"

"Please do not bring up my mistakes please!"

Stephanie looks at me, then nods. She looks over to the doctor who is wiping the wound on Reigns' face.

"Make sure that is visible for Smackdown. Along with the bruise Alex"

I take off the ice and place it on the bench next to me and stand.

"Well, I'm off. Have people to see, and better people to talk to"

I go to leave the room when Steph coughs. I sigh and turn back around to face her.

"On friday, you two have a one-on-one match. Alex, I want you to do that finisher"

I look at Steph in shock. She wants me to do my finisher. The one that caused a lot of trouble for me.

"Are you serious Steph?"

"Alex, I am deadly serious. You can leave, I have to talk to Roman alone, okay?"

I nod and quickly leave the room. I go back towards the divas locker room and walk with my head down. Steph wanted me to do my finisher that had only been done once. I eventually arrive and push open the door, closing it just as quick. Nattie and Alicia come up to me and give me a hug/

"Lex, you okay?"

"Emma and Bayley are in catering and-"

"They want me to do the finisher"

The two diva's look at me in shock.

"The one you used on Wade Barrett?"

I just nod and they look at each other.

"Who do they want you to use it on?"

"Reigns. They want me to use it on Reigns"

Nattie and Alicia gasp in shock. I start to pack up my bag and chuck a jumper on. I zip the bag up and grab my phone.

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel. Tell Emma and Bayley for me, please?"

The two nod and I leave the room. I head towards Stephanie's office to tell her I'm heading back to the hotel. I knock on the door and Hunter pulls it open.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, hey Alex"

"Is Steph in?"

"Yeah, come in"

He moves to the side and I see The Shield.

"Alex, how are you?"

"I'm great. Hey, am I able to go back to the hotel room now?"

"Wait, before you leave, take a seat"

I look and see the only available seat is next to Reigns. I know better then to annoy the boss, so I sit next to him. Steph sighs and looks at us.

"Usually I wouldn't of put the diva's into a match, but the ratings are dropping. Or were. Thanks to the match you four had, everyone wants to see more diva's fight superstars. But none of them, except Alex and maybe Nattie, are good enough for that. It's why we are gonna turn you heel Alex. You are gonna turn on Emma and Bayley, and -. Wait, I can't mention it at the moment"

"You want me to turn on my two best friends?"

Steph sighs and places a hand on my shoulder.

"We need a heel diva and you are the best one in the company. It would be like Nexus!"

"Except I was in a romantic storyline with Barrett"

"It won't be like that until we deem it it truly needed"

"Are you gonna follow what I say or what creative says this time?"

"I know you are still bitter about the whole Nexus stuff-"

"Bitter? Bitter? It nearly cost me my friendship with Chris!"

"Alex-"

"I won't do a storyline until I am promised it won't turn romantic until I want it to! Steph, please!"

She looks at me a nods her head.

"I promise that you'll get the script first and if you don't like it, you can change it"

"Thank you. Can I go?"

"Yes, go"

I stand and walk towards the door. Hunter opens it and I walk out. I pull my bag back onto my shoulder and walk towards the garage. I pull my keys out and unlock the car. I open the door, chuck my bag on the passenger side and sit. I close the door and groan in annoyance. I hated getting into storylines which they would play me a damsel who needs a man. Did creative forget I was apart of DX? That I fought Chris Jericho, Christian and Edge? I rest my head on the steering wheel when a tap comes on my window. I turn my head slightly and see Reigns standing there. I open the window and look at him. He pulls out a phone. My phone.

"You are lucky I'm feeling nice"

He gives it back to me and walks away. I sigh again and just close my eyes. Life is just annoying like that. I start the car and drive from Raw. Smackdown was tomorrow and after the beating given tonight, I needed to sleep.


End file.
